Problem: $ 3\cdot3\cdot 3\cdot 3 = \; ?$
Solution: $3\cdot3\cdot 3\cdot 3$ is $3$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. The base is $3$ The exponent is $4$ $3\cdot3\cdot 3\cdot 3$ is $3$ to the power of $4$ $3\cdot3\cdot 3\cdot 3 = 3^{4}$